jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Kit Fisto92
Anmerkung: Ich bin inaktiv und plane immoment auch nich, das zu ändern Kit Fisto92 ACHTUNG: DIESE SEITE IST FÜR MOZILLA FIREFOX OPTIMIERT UND BEI INTERNET EXPLORER ÜBERSCHNEIDEN SICH DESHALB EINIGE BILDER! Dieser User sitzt im Jedi-Rat Allgemeines Ich bin Kit Fisto92 und seit dem 1. Mai 2007 hier. Ziemlich gut kenne ich mich mit der Jedi Padawan-Reihe aus, einige PC-Spiele hab ich auch und ich bin ein begeisterter Lego-Sammler. Ansonsten habe ich ein sehr gutes Allgemeinwissen über Star Wars, von Exar Kun, Ulic Quel-Droma und co bis zu Ben Skywalker und Darth Krayt. Meine besten Freunde auf Jedipedia sind Little Yoda und Darth Kenobi, die ich auf diese Seite gebracht habe. Ich lege viel Wert auf Rechtschreibung, Sprache und Grammatik. Ich lese sehr viel und gerne, bin aber auch ziemlich lange am PC, was meine Eltern nicht so erfreut. Ich schreibe gerne FanFiction und eigene Fantasy/Sci-Fi-Romane. 75px Dieser Benutzer verwendet den Browser ''Firefox'' Wie alles begann oder was Lego bewirken kann Tja, wie habe ich angefangen, mich für Star Wars zu interessieren... Eine ungewöhnliche Geschichte. In der Grundschule habe ich mich nicht für Star Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon oder etwas in der Art interessiert- ich war Einzelgänger und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Später habe ich mich dann für Fußball interessiert, da kam ich den anderen etwas näher. Aber mit Star Wars wollte ich nichts am Hut haben. So ging das weiter, iergendwann begann ich, mich von der Beeinflussung meiner Eltern zu lösen. Ich habe nicht mehr Schlager aus den 70ern, sondern Punk gehört, nicht dumme Filme von Anno Tuk sondern Herr der Ringe geguckt, statt Karl May Eragon, Harry Potter und Narnia gelesen und nachdem mein Vater nach Brüssel gegangen ist (Er arbeitet als Übersetzer bei der EU), habe ich den PC übernommen und mich in rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit in die Welt der Technik eingearbeitet (Heute bin ich Freak) und auch PC-Spiele gespielt. Erst nur NBA Live und Fifa Football, dann Narnia und danach... Na ja, Demos und Flash Games. So stieß ich eines Tages (BOA das ist auch schon ewig her) bei 4Players auf einen Bericht über "LEGO Star Wars 2 Demo". Ich dachte, Demo kostet nichts, Lego ist geil; Probieren geht über studieren und dann hab ich die Demo runtergeladen. Es war echt geil (auch ohne Kenntnis über die Story) und als ich dann auf der Pyramide Lego Star Wars 1 für 10€ gesehen hab, hab ich es einfach gekauft. Das hat sich echt gelohnt. Ich hab das Spiel (ohne auf die Story zu achten, ich wusste nachher kaum mehr über Star Wars!) durchgezockt und dann... Ja, dann hab ich mal in nem Kaufhaus nach Lego geguckt. Ich wollte mal unbedingt so ein Lego-Lichtschwert und hab mir Anakins Jedi-Starfighter aus Episode 3 gekauft. Der V-Wing war so billig, der kam gleich mit, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, was die Klone sind und auf welcher Seite sie stehen, geschweige denn, dass Vader Luke's Vater ist (Wer weiß das schon?). Auf Wikipedia hab ich mir dann durchgelesen, was Star Wars ist und wusste dann, wie die Handlung in den Filmen ungefähr verläuft. Dann habe ich mich auf Imperium der Steine angemeldet und da habe ich dann angefangen, Lego zu sammeln. Dann hat mir ein Freund Knights of the Old Republic ausgeliehen. Das war ein Heidenspass und ich wusste viel mehr als vorher. Dann -ja, wie genau ist das weitergegangen? Ich glaube, als nächstes habe ich mir in der Bücherei ein paar Star Wars-Bücher ausgeliehen. Nein, vorher habe ich Jedipedia gefunden und es mir angesehen. Nachdem ich dann die Jedi-Padawan-Reihe aus der Bücherei komplett durch hatte, hab ich angefangen, hier zu schreiben und mich angemeldet. Ja, und jetzt habe ich bestimmt über 40 Bücher gelesen und kenne mich in Sachen Star Wars so gut aus, dass man mich wohl als Freak bezeichnen muss. Ich weiß mehr, als jeder andere in meiner Klasse, obwohl die auch viel Star Wars gelesen haben. Tja, das ist bei mir immer so: Ein komplizierter Anfang, aber dann richtig hart. So war es mit Fußball, Basketball, Panini-Stickern, Computer, Filme allgemein, Narnia und was weiß ich noch. Na ja, ich genieße es. Lego Star Wars ist jetzt mein großes Hobby und ich glaube das erste, für das mein Interesse nicht (viel) nachlassen wird. Und in Sachen Star Wars bin ich so ein Freak, ich weiß echt nicht, was ich ohne Star Wars machen sollte. Na ja, ich langweile euch bestimmt mit dieser überlangen Geschichte eines Outsiders ;). Über mich und Lego könnt ihr unten noch was lesen, falls euch doch noch nicht der Spaß vergangen sein sollte. Ich und Lego Ich sammle jezt ca. ein Jahr lang Lego Star Wars und es macht mir riesigen Spaß. Zurzeit baue ich an einem großen Jedi-Tempel, der aber noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr bis zur Vollendung brauchen wird. Mir stehen ca. 24 Jedi zur Verfügung, von denen viele MOCs sind. (MOC=My Own Creation) Aber alle sehen wie echtes Lego aus, und auf diese Jedisammlung bin ich echt stolz. Darin enthalten sind z.B. Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Yoda, Yaddle, Luminara Unduli, Tyvokka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, A'Sharrad Hett, Sharrad Hett, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba, Fy-Tor-Ana, Xanatos, Foul Moudama, Barris Offee usw. Zwar ist Lego ein ziemlich kostspieliges Hobby, aber es lohnt sich wirklich, denn mir vergeht der Spaß nie. Genaugenommen wüsste ich ohne Lego gar nichts von Star Wars, aber jezt bin ich ein echter Freak geworden. In meinem Besitz befinden sich: *7256 Anakins Jedi-Starfighter *6205 V-Wing Fighter *7103 Jedi Duel Yoda vs. Dooku *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *7656 Grievous' Starfighter *7121 Naboo Swamp *Magnetfig Obi-Wan E3 *2Figuren Ewok weiß & braun *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *6209 Slave 1 (neuste) *7655 Clone Battlepack (4x) *7131 Anakins Podracer *7654 Droiden Battlepack (2x) *Gungan Patrol *Flash Speeder *2xChewbacca *Vractyl *Wookiee Attack *Wookiee Katamaran *Naboo Fighter *Jedi Starfighter mit Hyperraumring *und einiges anderes thumb|Ich lese gerade dieses Buch: [[Die Hüter der Macht, Akademie der Verdammten, Die Verlorenen (Sammelband)]] Favoriten aus Star Wars *Lieblingscharakter: Kit Fisto, Revan *Lieblingslichtschwert: Einfach, grüne Klinge *Lieblingskampfstile: Ataru, Shii-Cho *Lieblingsepisode: 3 *Lieblingsfraktion: Jedi, Alte Republik *Lieblingsschiff: Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger *Lieblingsbuchreihe: Jedi-Padawan *Lieblingsspezies: Twi'Lek, Kel'Dor *Lieblingsspiele: KotOR1, LSW1 *Lieblingswaffe: Lichtschwert *Lieblingsbuch (SW): Immer das, was ich lese *Lieblingssith: Darth Maul Favoriten der realen Welt *Lieblingsbrowser: Mozilla Iceweasel, Firefox *Lieblingsmusik: Rock, Punk, Pop, und der Star Wars Soundtrack *Lieblingsseiten: Imperium der Steine, The Dark Side of the Brick *Lieblingssport: Basketball *Lieblings-nicht-SW-Filme: Undercover Brother, Rock 'n' Roll Highschool *Lieblingsschulfach: Reli, Deutsch *Liebling-nicht-SW-Bücher: Die Chroniken von Narnia Bücher, die ich gelesen habe *Jedi-Padawan Band 1-20 (komplett) Note: 2| Etwas kurz die Bücher, aber echt gute Story. Lob an Jude Watson! *Die Mandalorianische Rüstung (Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Band 1 Note: 2+| Sehr guter Roman über die Szene der Kopfgeldjäger. Werde versuchen, auch Band 2 und 3 zu lesen. *Die große Verschwörung (Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Band 3) Bewertung folgt *Kampf um die neue Republik Note: 3+| Mal was anderes, ganz interessante Geschichten. *Jainas Flucht Note: 3| Na ja, nicht besonders herrausragend, aber doch gut. *Jedi Quest Band 2: Der Weg des Padawan Note: 3| Ganz gutes Buch, aber nicht herrausragend. *Der letzte Jedi Band 3: Unterwelt Note: 3| Auch nichts besonderes... Durchschnittsbuch *Das Geheimnis der Jedi Note: 2| Interessantes Buch, auch wenn's traurig ist. Zeigt mal ne andere Seite von Obi-Wan. *Episode 2: Angriff der Klonkrieger (Buch von R.A. Slavatore) Note: 3| Eben das, was im Film vorkommt. Aber die Schlacht hätte ich gerne genauer beschrieben bekommen. *Planet der Verräter Note: 1-| Echt gutes Buch. Sehr interessant. *X-Wing: Das letzte Gefecht Note: 1| Super Buch! Einfach klasse! *Die Feuertaufe Note: 4| Ich mag dieses Buch nicht. Überhaupt nicht mein Stil. Außerdem mag ich Klonkriegsromane nicht so. *Labyrinth des Bösen Bewertung folgt *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Bewertung folgt Comics *Imperium: Darklighter *Konkriege II *Klonkriege III *Das dunkle Portal *Knights of the Old Republic 1: Der Verrat *Star Wars Classic I *Star Wars Classic II *Star Wars Classic III *Star Wars Classic IV *Star Wars Classic V *Star Wars Classic VI *Star Wars Classic VII *Star Wars Classic VIII *Star Wars Classic IX *Episode III: Die Rache der Sith (Comic) *Episode I Adventures *Darth Maul (Comic) *Star Wars Infinities: Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Star Wars Infinities: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *X-Wing Rouge Squadron: Die Thronerbin *Klonkriege II: Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim *Klonkriege III: Im Visier des Bösen Meine besten Artikel Eigene Artikel *Jedi-Akademie (Telos) *Skorr *Zozridor Slayke *Thracia Cho-Leem *Dustil Onasi *LEGO Star Wars *Moranda Savich *Azure Angel 2 *u.a. Überarbeitungen: *Qui-Gon Jinn *Siri Tachi *Moranda Savich *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Carth Onasi *Ona Nobis *Iella Wessiri Antilles *Xanatos *u.a. Habe ich noch vor: *Qui-Gon Jinn *Zozridor Slayke *Nejaa Halcyon *Anakin Skywalker *Sebulba Bild:360vsps3.gif Dieser Benutzer besitzt eine Xbox 360 und LSW-TCS. centre Dieser User unterstützt die DIPLOMATIE DES LICHTSCHWERTS Artikelbearbeitungen: Kit Fisto92 Erstellte Artikel: Kit Fisto92 Mein letzter Beitrag: Kit Fisto92 Kit Fisto92 Kit Fisto92 Kit Fisto92 Kit Fisto92 Kit Fisto92 Kit Fisto92